


lifetime(s)

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Minifics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action & Romance, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, I think????, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minific, Soulmates, Tumblr: ffxivimagines, better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:I know you're probably getting busier but can I please have some Magnai realizing his nhaama is a man?





	lifetime(s)

Magnai is the Eldest of the Oronir. Well… maybe not in age, but that’s not their measure on seniority. As such, he should rightfully have found his Nhaama, already made (or be in the process of making) terrifyingly strong Oroniri children with her, and also kicked the ass of anyone daft enough to dare challenge his authority. 

But he lacks all three of those things and it’s all Azim’s fault. 

He’s been told the story of the Steppe’s creation since birth, that of Azim and Nhaama’s fierce war for dominance over each other and their subsequent, mortal soldiers-turned-lovers. He should, for all intents and purposes, have found his Nhaama by this point. He’s long since become a true warrior of the Steppe and has the power to match if not  _exceed_ his station. 

And yet his Nhaama is nowhere to be seen. 

He’s used his influence as Khagan to call forth every woman from every tribe (save the Dotharl, but Sadu is a  _witch_ of a woman he’d rather never have to think of for all his life) and none of them see Azim in him. He sees Nhaama’s grace in so many of them it’s nearly  _infuriating._ They should see Azim in him.  _Someone_ should, at the least. 

He keeps looking, searching high and low until the moon falls from the skies like some sort of omen─bright eyes staring back at him even with a weapon leveled at his neck. Magnai is transfixed by this warrior same as he is the savage power held to comfortably in the curve of their muscles and smile both─and there’s his Nhaama. 

A man. 

Of all the people of the Oronir to be blessed with a Nhaama of the same sex, Magnai did not believe himself to be one. He’d always planned on having a wife and children to look after and fight for (and eventually fight  _beside),_ but then there’s the striking image of his Nhaama that invades his waking thoughts and teases him at night as if not already nuisance enough. 

It’s not particularly uncommon for those of the Steppe, Oroniri or not, to have a Nhaama whose sex and/or gender coincides with their own. It would be the decision of the Dawn Father and Dusk Mother both to give them such a blessing as one to call their own. Truly, there’d be no adverse effects to Magnai laying claim to that which had been promised to him minus one  _tiny_ detail. 

His Nhaama was a man whose strength was enough to knock him flat on his ass and that is absolutely  _unforgivable._

Magnai grinds his teeth and sets out to even the score. If he’s to take this man as his Nhaama, they’d best pray to Azim to take mercy on them for their hubris. He was of the Dawn and of the Steppe, born to protect all the children of the Dusk Mother same as he loves one with all that he can give. He’d not be cowed by something so paltry as gender. 

That warrior would be his same as he would score victory against him. That, Magnai knows. 

(But he’s not so lucky when the Moon of his life grins so disarmingly and asks, “Are we to make a habit of his, my Sun?” The nickname replays within his head as if a scratched Doman record even when he’s ousted and pinned to the sands. 

“Do you yield?”

Magnai yanks his Nhaama down by their neck and kisses them. “Never.”

“Well,” they laugh, “we have a lifetime to keep score. What’s it now? Five to zero?”)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
> tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
> twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
> discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
